starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Fury
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image= VikingMerc SC2 Head1.jpg|Fighter Mode (HotS) VikingMercAssault SC2 Head1.jpg|Assault Mode (HotS) Viking SC2 Head2.jpg|Fighter Mode (Co-op) Viking SC2 Head1.jpg|Assault Mode (Co-op) |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2= SkyFury HotS Game1.JPG|HotS (Fighter) SkyFuryAssault HotS Game1.JPG|HotS (Assault) SkyFury LotV Game1.JPG|Co-op (Fighter) SkyFuryAssault LotV Game1.JPG|Co-op (Assault) |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion : Royal Guard Defenders of Man |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' Nova Covert Ops Co-op Missions |baseunit=Viking |role=Support unit |useguns=*Gatling cannon *Lanzer torpedoes |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air or Ground *Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=10 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=150 (-1.01 per Royal Guard Cost mastery point. Down to a minimum 120) (Co-op) |energycost= |costgas=375 (-2.51 per Royal Guard Cost mastery point. Down to a minimum 300) (Co-op) |supply=4 (Co-op) |campcost= |time=40 (Co-op) |produced=Starport (Co-op) |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=V |speed=2.75 (air) 2.25 (ground) 4.25 (air w/ Aesir Turbines) (Co-op) |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=150 (Campaign) 270 (+70 per Rank Level) (Co-op) |hpregen= |armor=1 (Campaign) 1 (+1 per Rank Level) (Co-op) |gun1name=Lanzer Torpedoes (Air) |gun1strength=12 (+4 vs armored) (Campaign) 15 (+6 vs Armored) (Co-op) 21 (+25 vs Massive) (at Rank Level 1) (Co-op) |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground= |gun1air=X |gun1cool=2 |gun1range=9 (11 w/ Phobos Weapons System) (Campaign) 9 (Co-op) |gun1upgrd=+1/+1 (Campaign) +5.25/6.25 per Rank Level (Co-op) |gun2name=Gatling Cannon (Ground) |gun2strength=14 (Campaign) 18 (+25 vs Massive at Rank Level 1) (Co-op) |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=X |gun2air= |gun2cool=1 |gun2range=6 (7 w/ Phobos Weapons System) (Campaign) 6 (Co-op) |gun2upgrd=+4.5/6.25 per Rank Level (Co-op) |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Sky Fury Squadron is an elite Viking unit of the Terran Dominion Royal Guard. During the Second Great War, they served in defense Emperor Arcturus Mengsk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. After Mengsk's death, a number of their members defected to the Defenders of Man and served as the elite guard of General Carolina Davis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, End Game (in English). 2016-11-22. History Near the end of the Second Great War, Sky Fury Squadron fought in defense of Augustgrad during the Swarm's invasion of Korhal. The squadron, along with the Night Wolves, attempted to stop Sarah Kerrigan from destroying the planet's Drakken defense network.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Planetfall (in English). 2013-03-12 Later, Sky Fury Squadron fought in defense of the Korhal Palace itself against the zerg and Raynor's Raiders. At one point, Mengsk personally ordered Sky Fury Squadron to destroy the Hyperion, but they failed. Ultimately the Swarm and the Raiders triumphed over the Royal Guard and ended Mengsk's reign. During the Defenders of Man Insurgency, members of Sky Fury Squadron defected to General Carolina Davis and the Defenders of Man. They aided in the final defense of the Xanthos at the Cerros Shipyards against Dominion forces led by Agent Nova Terra. In the alternate timeline where Arcturus Mengsk survives the Second Great War, Sky Furies were deployed alongside the Royal Guard to combat the forces of Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Arcturus Mengsk (in English). 2019. Game Unit Campaign Sky Furies appear as enemies in the campaigns of Heart of the Swarm and Nova Covert Ops. Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Sky Furies are a variant of Vikings built by Arcturus Mengsk in Co-op Missions. They have powerful anti-air and anti-ground attacks that do large amounts of damage to massive units. They can be upgraded to temporarily have 50% increased damage upon transforming at Rank 2, and at Rank 3 can evade attacks in the air and move into the air upon taking fatal damage when in assault mode. Sky Furies cannot heal themselves, so having Dominion troopers turn into Dominion laborers between battles to repair them will aid greatly in their survival. Upgrades and Abilities Trivia The Sky Fury was designed in Co-op Missions in reference to the Heart of the Swarm opening cinematic, where a Viking lands to fight an ultralisk only to be crushed. According to Co-op director Kevin Dong, the Sky Fury's bonus vs massive was designed to make it powerful vs ultralisks as a means to "redo" that part of the cinematic.BlizzCon 2019 Pylon Show Live Youtube.com, 11-2-2019 References Category:Dominion Armed Forces Category:Terran starship classes